galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
CT-7567
ARC-7567 or "Rex" was a Clone Trooper Captain and was a member of the 501st Legion but joined ARC-8448 "Costin Jr" on many Purple Squad missions. Rex participated in the Second Battle of Maridun and the Battle of Rectus IV. Rex is close friends with all of Purple Sqaud because "They all fight together and they never leave a man behind". Rex was one of the clone that survived at Maridun, He escaped from Clonekiller together with ARC-1004 and ARC-5688 after the death of Dogma and Shaun. He is very skilled with his DC-17 Hand Blasters and usually good with grenades. He is a very noble clone and he always listen on commands, he was a Clone Captain in the 501st, but when he went over to the Purple Sqaud he did become a ARC Sergeant.. During the Battle of Devaron Rex was the last member to land on the surface. During the second wave of Super Battle droids Rex put thermal detonators and the door where all the Supers were and he destroyed that wave. During Devaron he lost his brother Tank from a blaster bolt to the neck he was also there when Ventress appered briefly killing Costin Jr. and Gree. Rex after the battle got promoted to ARC Captain for his efforts on Devaron. Battle of Teth Rex during the battle of Teth lead the men down to the surface and broke through the first line of droids with ARC-1004 "Gree",ARC-3636 "Wolffe" whilst doing this Gree got shot by a Super battle Droid Commander and was broken when Gree let go of the cliff, when they got into the monastary they were sneaking around they managed to meet up with the 212th attack battalion and General kenobi when they finished off the droids in the main area they moved onto finding Rotta and Jabba. Rex along with the rest of Purple Squad found Jabba and Rotta in the hands of Count Dooku they managed to rescue both Hutts but there medic ARC-96-5893 "Box" was killed by the Count before Dooku escaped and left explosives outside the building. When Teth was over Rex went an took a shower in his quarters and went too rest. Rex was highly shocked that Gree and Box in battle. When Rex was walking in the halls and he threw his helmet on the fall and broke down into tears over his two fallen brothers. Rex a couple of hours later reported to Costin Jr. and told him how the battle went. Rex repiled "It was one em' that didn't go well at the end" Mission to Malastare Rex was training for the battle of Malastare when he stopped and got a transmission from the planet, it was the prime minister he said "Captain!, The Purple's have too save us,Nuvo Vindi has cloned the Zillio Beast and droids have kidnapped the Dugs and taken them to the fuel lines beneth!, You must help us!" he showed the transmission to ARC-8448 and he said "Well we can come very soon minister! Don't worry we will help you" the transmission bugged out and the transmission was over. Dark turn on Kamino Rex particapted in the failed attempt to turn clone cadets into sith. Rex pushed ARC-1004 in a cell and walked off. Rex was later seen on the bridge of a star destroyer preparing the hyperspace for a quick escape. After Kamino After the Battle on Kamino,Rex was called back to the duties of the 501st. Rex knew that Golden Squad would need him later but he was glad to be back with General Skywalker. Appears in: * Galaxy Wars - "Rookies on front line" * Galaxy Wars - "Defend of Rishi Moon" * Galaxy Wars - "Lights Down" * Galaxy Wars - "Escape" * Galaxy Wars- "Down and Out" * Galaxy Wars- "Death on desk duty" Called back to Golden Squad After awhile Rex was called back into the Squad. "Sir's I heard the news that you wanted me back?" "Excellent,Captain...Your demoted to Sergeant.." "Pardon..You did what?" "We demoted you for reasons only Waxer knows.." "Waxer,is second in charge after all Rex so don't be mad.." Rex then met Waxer face to face and asked why he was demoted. "Why Waxer??" "Because you left the team in a moment of strife.Even if you were called back for duties,Hunter Savage's brother Vicious Opress has gotten his revenge and our captain wasn't there to shoot at his face...Your duties to the 501st cost us good men." "MY duties are to protect my own men! not someone elses!!" Rex then turned angrily and said "I don't know how you do it..." "Enough! of this both of you!!" Said ARC-1003 ... "Troy." "What of it you two sound like annoying kids!! Stop this arguing at once and stand down before I put you both in the brig!!" The two stopped and apologized to each other and Rex asked who it was who died.. "It was..Boil..and someothers. The loss was great we are not ready for it and the Golden Squad troop numbers are dewelling to critical.." Rex knew what that ment he realised most of his brothers had been killed and he knew it was time to face the music to be killed in battle... But he knew he couldn't entirely leave the 501st legion. Cold blood killer When Rex was back in Golden Squad and was wanting action. During the Battle of Koaltran he saw civilians who were acting in self defence against heavy resistance. Rex went over and didn't know who was who so he shot the Resistance army. Rex then turned and said to the farmers. "You'd better start runnin' you're next.." Rex then aimed his weapon, at that moment Blix turned around and said "Rex! NO! They are farmers don't shoot them!" Rex didn't hear what Blix said and he shot the farmers without a second thought. Blix then ran up to Rex and then knocked him to the ground. Rex then yelled at Blix. "THEY were farmers Rex! FARMERS!. I don't care what Skywalker told you to do when Resistance was fighting Civis. You never Fucking kill civis who are under attack you fucking moron!" Rex was then arrested and taken to the brig and sentenced to 5 months confinement. Rex was then taken out of confinment to find that most of his friends were either killed or injured. Rex had been alone all those months. Battle of Dustoria When the battle of Dustoria was in full battle, Rex was helping General Kenobi out with the attack on the surface below. During the attack a sniper was trying to kill Rex, but failed, Rex then shot the sniper and finished the battle alive. "I need food." Rex said to one brother. Running away After the battle of Dustoria, Rex had decided he'd had enough. Rex wanted to help a better cause then the Republic. Rex joined the Rebels, he changed into a pair of jeans and a different shirt, but decided to keep his pauldron. Rex also had to throw away his DC-17 hand blasters, as they would be tracked by the Empire. Rex had also show more age on his face. Working along with Jackie-Lee Ander, Quinlan Vos, Mace Windu , Darth Lightning , Vicious Opress (Turned) and Ahsoka Tano.They were now Rebels fightning a cause, that was even bigger then before.